It will not be forgotten
by Lovesyounot971
Summary: when Matthew crawley writes too the fiancee of his deceased friend, his eyes are opened too her story. Canon couples Matthew and Mary. I don't understand ratings I'll just go high I'm paranoid! disclaimer downton abbey sadly dose not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

It was many months before he remembered it. A promise he had given too his friend Frederick Grigori who at his death bed amongst the mud and chaos of the trenches had pressed a letter, a peach coloured hair ribbon and a photograph of a very pretty blonde girl with slanting eyes and a mischievous smile into Crawley's hand and begged him too write to his sweetheart Hanna and to deliver the letter in person. But when the next weeks brought along his injury and the months the death of his own fiancée and finally with the year the kiss of a new one he had somehow forgotten. Feeling the silky ribbon now between his finger tips as he sat and began to write an impossible letter he could only hope that Hanna would forgive him for his tardiness.

_Dear miss Bennett,_

_I do hope this letter finds you well, my name is Matthew Crawley and I was so to speak a comrade in arms to your late fiancé Fredrick Grigori. A fine man I can assure you who did every bit of his duty for his country and whose death was a terrible tragedy. He talked a lot about you during the war and it was his dying request for me to write to you and to make it my business to deliver to you a package in person. I thoroughly apologize for my far too late response in this matter and I hope you will forgive me for this delay. I am afraid that the war did not leave me untouched and tragic matters have been invading my thinking and breathing moments for many months. I would be incredibly grateful if you could visit Downton abbey (my place of residence.) So I might deliver this letter too you as Frederick asked and we may talk more about him. I enclose money here for your fares and hope too hear your reply shortly.. _

_Kind regards,_

_M. Crawley._

'Oh my goodness.' Hanna Bennett exclaimed. 'I know.' Her sister Jessica replied with a meaningful look. Hanna just scowled at her 'you called me all the way home for this.' She sighed with exasperation placing her hands on her hips. Her anger was really mock she couldn't be gladder to be in her elder sister's kitchen, her three nieces and one nephew running around. Jessica shook her head 'well I couldn't have sent it on could I? It had money in it!' Hanna sighed 'well I suppose not.' She unbuttoned her gloves and coat before sitting down on a chair her face etched with concentration as she reread the letter. Jessica began to take out her frustration at her sister's lack of interest on the bread dough a few moments later unable to resist she looked up again. 'so this Matthew Crawley?' she wheedled ' who is he then darling?'

Hanna's frown deepened and then a smile tugged at her lips. 'The heir presumptive of an earl, apparently just my luck, he and Frederick were closer than brothers he was going to be best man and… well. ' Jessica looked sympathetic 'Oh dear I hope it won't be too painful then, I take it your not very keen on going.' Hanna just rolled her eyes. 'Of course not. I mean seriously look at me! Do you think I could go to an _abbey?_ To stay for _dinner? _Not too mention to talk about er what dose it says? Ah here it is _"duty for his country"_ in a pointless violent war that didn't spare a soul it seems and other rubbish.' Jessica spun around and waved her rolling pin at her sister. 'Please you know that I know that you would go and meet this 'earl' _even _if he was a white slave trader and a cannibal in his spare time. If he has anything of Frederick's you'll go.' Hanna smiled slightly sadly. 'of course I will it's the curse of loving a dead man you think that their most be something on this earth that can call him back any minute reminder if undiscovered, could bring him back. And you know it's a foolish hope but you keep on torturing yourself with it.'

_Dear Mr Crawley, _

_Thank you for your letter. I do hope that despite the dark experiences the war brought upon you that have prevented your contact, it is a newly found happy situation that prompted your last letter._

_Frederick often spoke of you and of you highly, while he was alive I was most anxious too meet you. Especially after the news that you once saved his life in a shell blast! Which of course I am most grateful for, although the action was only delaying the dreadful inevitable. The extents of my gratitude I hope too explain when we meet. I am very thankful for your invitation though I had a difficult time accepting it, perhaps I can explain at Downton abbey. Though it is very kind of you too supply the fare there is no way I can accept it as anything but a loan. If it is convenient I will be on the 4:00 pm train from London this Friday. I am looking forward too seeing you._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Miss Hanna Bennett_

Sealing the envelope, before she could reread it and running too the post office before she could change her mind Hanna took the chilly February walk back too her sister's house slowly. It wasn't right too bring her life down onto this poor man's head but he had asked. From her he would only receive.


	2. Chapter 2

'So I take it your inviting a total stranger too come and stay' Mary Crawley said dryly. Matthew smiled back, 'Well that's the gist of it really.' 'And this is her?' Mary inclined her head towards the photograph she held in her hands. 'She's rather pretty should I be worried?

'no.' Matthew scorned rolling his eyes and snorting 'as if any women anywhere could take my mind off you! And anyway darling even if we were not engaged it would be altogether too insulting for poor old Frederick.' 'Matthew, really.' Mary teased 'you simply must sort out these guilt issues if their stopping you going after her!'

'Now Mary you must hope I believe that you're only teasing, if I took you seriously you would be in for quite a shock I can assure you.' Matthew laughed, Mary rolled her eyes and handed him back the photograph which he carefully tucked into a drawer in his desk. 'If you still believe everything I say then I do believe you haven't been listening or paying attention for the past eight years.' 'I was taught never to live in the past, Oh and why would I when the present has you with me? Matthew replied. Mary just turned away a pleased flush colouring her face. 'So do you know anything about this girl then?' She said changing the subject 'as a matter of fact not really.' Matthew admitted. 'All I know is that they met in London and that she worked as a nurse during the war. He did seem rather besotted to her but he didn't really talk too much about her.' 'Whose he?' Mary asked curiously. 'Didn't I say?' 'No... ' 'Frederick Bellamy.' 'Oh!' Mary cut across. 'Sir Charles son?' 'Indeed did you know him then?' Mary shook her head. ' Not well I'm afraid, considering all you've told me I certainly wish I had known him better and I will of course be happy too welcome his Fiancée. But no I only met his once or twice during the season but I never heard of him getting engaged and I've certainly never heard of a Hanna Bennett.' Matthew shrugged one palm out stretched. 'I dare say all will be revealed soon enough.'

'Well it is all rather exciting, I'm glad Sybil isn't here she would have been positively fainting from the romance of it all and I'm sure that won't be good for the baby.' Matthew laughed 'I have too say I do miss Cousin Sybil, are we expecting her back any time soon?' 'June officially (though I hope sooner) but the baby is expected in July and Mother's convinced her too stay at Downton too have the baby, of course Granny's ecstatic a summer baby means all sorts of superstitious nonsense.'

'Oh my Lord what on earth have you done too your hair!' Hannah Bennett patted her frizzy curls; which were sticking up close to the hall ways low ceiling ruefully. 'And hello to you too.' She said attempting too smooth her hair out. 'Oh yes hello darling.' Her friend Samantha Brodie replied leaning over too kiss her friends cheek. Then unable to help her self Samantha just gazed back up at her friend's hair 'It's like something from another world!' She cried. 'Yes well it was a hard shift, not that you would know anything about that now days' Hanna replied defensively raising an eyebrow at her friends. Samantha had been a nurse like Hanna until she had found a new calling being the wife of the chief doctor at a nearby college hospital, all of which she claimed had to do with the character and charm of the fairly handsome man and nothing to do with the large pretty house he had once shown her into. Which she now took hold of Hanna's hand to draw her friend into the sitting room of. 'Come those shifts are hardly long remember the kind we used to do during the war!' 'Their hard if you have to do them after not sleeping all night long because you has to catch the train back from your sister's house.' 'Why? What's happened?' 'She wired me two days ago with a supposed emergency but when I got their all she had for me was a letter from a Mr. Matthew Crawley.' 'Frederick's friend?' Samantha broke in. 'that's the one, and he's an earl or something and he wants me too visit this place called Downton Abbey apparently he has something of Frederick's for me.'

'Ha! And I suppose you require my help in all of this?' Samantha said demurely with a world weary sigh. 'You don't mind being a complete darling do you? Hanna wheedled. Samantha gave another long heavy sigh. 'Fine but in return, do help me mark Jonathan's shirts and ties its thoroughly tiresome. But he's going away for a conference next week so I must have them ready by then. And I don't have the heart to try and get the maid to do them; I really don't want burnt toast for the next month.' Samantha lay back into the cushions tired from the talk of the impending task. Then opened one eye 'actually my dear can we please sought out your hair first? It's making me nervous; I fear it may soon take on a life of its own!'

_Dear Miss Bennett,_

_I will send a chauffeur too meet you, I do hope you will (if convenient of course.) stay for the weekend. I am looking forward too meeting you on Saturday. _

_Best wishes,_

_M. Crawley._


End file.
